falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
金屬裝甲
Samurai armor |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Metal armor Metal armor, reinforced Lightweight metal armor Gecko-backed metal armor Gecko-backed metal armor, reinforced |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Metal armor |game6 =FOT |articles6 =Metal armor Metal armor Mk II Plating mutant armor Spiked mutant armor |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Metal armor Tesla armor |game8 =FBG |articles8 =Metal armor }} Metal armor is simply any kind of armor manufactured from metal scrap and ancient relics. While power armor is technically also made mostly of metal, it is more advanced in its characteristics and as such, is not counted as "metal armor". __TOC__ 種類 Coarse metal armor A basic suit of metal armor made of crudely polished metal plates. Coarse metal armor Mk II An improvement over the previous one. Polished metal plates, finely crafted into a suit of armor. 黑色金属裝甲 A craft metal armor created from a variety of scrap pieces put on a black leather armor. The helmet looks like a white closedfaced, armor-plated motorcycle helmet. Gamma shield armor This heavy armor shields against Gamma Radiation through the use of a lead lining. It has the same appearance as the black metal armor. 轻型黑色金属裝甲 把金属盔甲的部件移除一部分减轻重量，节约体力，更适合进行长途旅行。其防御力和普通的金属盔甲一样。 黑色金属裝甲強化型 A greatly improved black metal armor with extra layers of metal added in several places. The helmet looks like a white closedfaced, armor-plated motorcycle helmet with an extra metal plate added to the front and two metal horns. Midwestern Brotherhood metal armor A metal armor version designed after the Great War by the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. Unlike other conventional metal armor, it has no spikes on the shoulder, bears the symbol of the Brotherhood on the right shoulder and is created from crudely polished metal. Midwestern Brotherhood metal armor Mk II An improved version of the previous one also designed by the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. Like its earlier version, it also has no spikes on his shoulder, a symbol of the Brotherhood in the left pectoral and created with several layers of fine polished metal for better protection. Tesla armor Unlike the basic metal armor it strongly resembles, this armor is an actual pre-War military design, constructed from plans left behind by Nikola Tesla, confiscated by the US government after his death. It is designed to protect the wearer against energy attacks. Midwestern Brotherhood Tesla armor This version was likely designed after the Great War by the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, based on the pre-War model. The main difference is that its Tesla Attraction Coils are not in the form of protruding rods, like in the earlier variant. Vault-Tec Tesla armor A special suit of metal armor which covers the entire body like a power armor. There are two Tesla coils on the shoulders that disperse a large percentage of directed energy attacks. Samurai armor An ancient Japanese armor worn by Toshiro Kago, a samurai abducted by aliens to Zeta. Plating mutant armor Crude armor that uses straps of leather and metal bands to form a sparse but effective covering for super mutants. Spiked mutant armor Somewhat heavier armor for super mutants, using lightweight plastic straps and metal encased in leather panels. 蜥蜴皮金属裝甲 right|120px 防御力得到了一定的增强，对火焰、毒素和辐射的抗性也提高了。 蜥蜴皮金属裝甲強化版 A greatly improved black metal armor with extra layers of metal in several places with the added benefit of increased对火焰、毒素和辐射的抗性. Gallery Metal armor female.png|Female black metal armor in Fallout 3 FOT Metal Armor Render.png|Midwestern Brotherhood metal armor in Fallout Tactics Metal armor.jpg|Metal armor ad from Fallout d20 Metal_Armor_Female.jpg|Metal Armor Concept Art (Fallout Tactics) Metal_Male_Shooting.jpg|Metal Armor Concept Art (Fallout Tactics) en:Metal armor fr:Armure métallique pl:Metalowy pancerz ru:Металлическая броня de:Metallrüstung Category:Armor and clothing